


Об одинаковом и разном

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Romance, Understanding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Лита давно перестала ждать чуда.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Leta Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Об одинаковом и разном

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

В детстве Литу нельзя было упрекнуть в жадности. Ей не с кем было делиться, кроме Ньюта, зато он получал ее любовь, время и поддержку сполна. Получал бы и деньги - Лита могла себе позволить. Ее никогда ни в чем не ограничивали: хоть отец и не любил, по-своему был честен. Заботился. Лучшие платья, лучшие школьные принадлежности, карманные деньги - как доход средней волшебной семьи. Но Ньют и сам рос в обеспеченной семье, и в их с Литой дружбе денежный вопрос никогда не поднимался

Долгое время Лите казалось, что само понятие жадности было ей чуждо. 

Для нее стало сюрпризом, когда с возрастом пришло понимание - вместе с чувством. Не к богатству. Жадность, поднявшая голову из темных глубин, была лотская, неугасимая. Огонь чувственного голода полыхнул в Лите поздно, словно долгое время его что-то сдерживало, зато когда разгорелся - потушить его силами одного человека оказалось невозможно.

Ньют честно пытался - но со временем отступил.

Они расстались друзьями, хоть и не остались ими. Жизнь развела их в знакомых, память встала стеной неловкости на пути к обратному сближению. Хотя нет-нет - да и возникала несмелая мысль: а может, все-таки?.. У Литы до сих пор болезненно тянуло под ребрами каждый раз, как она вспоминала их первые поцелуи и первую, такую неловкую и такую чудесную близость.

Их отношения остались в далеком прошлом, превратились в нежную, легкую дымку ностальгии, оставшись, пожалуй, единственной неудавшейся связью, о которой Лита жалела. Из всех ее патнеров, с которыми выстраивалось что-то серьезнее пары-тройки веселых вечеров, Ньют единственный не упрекал Литу в их расставании. Остальные… научили Литу говорить правду сразу, прежде, чем она причинит кому-то боль.

Она отступила от правила лишь единожды - в отношениях, которых не должно было случиться.

Интервью с Персивалем Грейвзом досталось Лите по чистой случайности: когда пресс-секретарь МАКУСА связался с “Пророком”, Лита была единственным чистокровным сотрудником, готовым быть в Америке пять минут спустя. Там она и познакомилась с директором отдела магической безопасности, о котором раньше лишь читала у коллег и конкурентов. Он оказался ниже, чем она представляла, и куда более пугающим. А еще очень немногословным.

“Как вы расцениваете недавние высказывания старейшины Громдока о недопустимости вмешательства волшебников в дела гоблинов?” - механически зачитывала Лита с пергамента, торопливо втиснутого ей редактором.

“Суверенитет гоблинской общины гарантирован пятой поправкой к Статуту о Секретности. Однако один из ее подпунктов гласит, что совершивший преступления против волшебников гоблин будет осужден по законам вошебного правительства той страны, где совершено преступление. Вина Грымга доказана, однако гоблинская община Америки отказывается выдать преступника. Данная ситуация может быть характеризована как вмешательство гоблинов в дела волшебников, а не наоборот”.

Разительный контраст с Трэверсом, который днем ранее отвечал на тот же вопрос полчаса. Милли смеялась, что проще было в двух словах пересказать ответ самой, чем цитировать его речь.

Лите понравилось и немногословие Грейвза - все было сказано четко и по делу, - и собранность, и внимательный, цепкий, изучающий взгляд. Под ним было неуютно - как любой законник, Грейвз вряд ли любил журналистов, и это читалось. Но и жарко тоже стало. Тем не менее Лита привычно осадила воображение, уже подкинувшее пару соблазнительных картин, одна из которых включала тот самый стол, который их разделял.

В целом интервью прошло отлично и очень легко: Лита старательно задала вопросы редактора, законспектировала ответы и в конце решилась даже на пару собственных уточняющих вопросов, которые были встречены весьма благосклонно. Грейвз спокойно и обстоятельно объяснил, что ситуация под контролем, и у МАКУСА есть рычаги для решения ситуации. Когда же Лита собиралась откланяться, так же спокойно предложил:

“Мы могли бы обсудить итоги ситуации через пару дней.”

“Полагаете, к тому времени она уже решится?” - не сдержала удивления Лита, не сразу поняв, что нежданно-негаданно на нее свалилась возможность повторного интервью.

“Уверен”, - подтвердил Грейвз - и оказался полностью прав.

Их следующее интервью заняло от силы десять минут, остальное время они просто общались. Грейвз не делал тайны из того, что ухаживает: пригласил в ресторан, а не в офис, оплатил счет и галантно предложил проводить до транспортного отдела МАКУСА, оставив выбор - отказаться или пригласить домой. Однако Лита сказала: “Лучше к вам”.

Ночь была чудесной. До еканья под ложечкой, поджатых пальцев на ногах и зажмуренных глаз чудесной.

Из всех волшебников, с кем Лите доводилось оказаться в одной постели, Грейвз удивил четким знанием, что и когда сделать, как будто они встречались уже годы, а не в первый раз. Лита заподозрила бы очень сильную легилименцию, но ее с младых ногтей учили защищать свои мысли. Даже сквозь дымку удовольствия она бы почувствовала попытки ее читать.

“Ты выглядишь озадаченной”, - заметил Грейвз после, чем вынудил признаться.

“У меня еще никогда не было так идеально в первый раз”.

“Мы просто совпали в предпочтениях, - улыбнулся он, - это бывает”.

Разумеется, выпускать из рук такую неслыханную удачу ни один из них не собирался. Встречи начали повторяться, раз за разом подтверждая догадку об отличном совпадении интересов и пристрастий. А Лита колебалась: рассказать ли обо _всех_ своих предпочтениях? Или не стоит? О романтике со всеми сопутствующими условностями речь между ними пока не заходила, но некоторые люди подразумевали ее по умолчанию. Выяснить, что Грейвз - практичный до прагматичности, но строгий и сдержанный, - как раз из таких людей… не хотелось.

Впервые после Ньюта Лите не хотелось рвать отношения. И она слишком хорошо помнила, к чему неизменно приводила ее откровенность. Даже с Ньютом. Особенно с Ньютом.

Она ведь готова была бы остаться только с ним. Если бы не рассказала - так и осталась бы. Но она имела глупость признаться, а Ньют не пожелал делать ее несчастной. Грейвз тоже не был эгоистом, при всей его сухости. Он вполне мог рассудить как и Ньют. Или оскорбиться, что его одного в какой-то момент может стать мало. Частенько Лита натыкалась и на такую реакцию - даже от внешне уверенных в себе мужчин.

А ведь Грейвза уже не хватало. Каждой новой встречи приходилось ждать с нетерпением, бросая всю нерастраченную энергию в работу. Их свидания бывали нерегулярными, и промежутки варьировались от пары дней до месяца, за который Лита едва не написала свою первую книгу - так стремилась отвлечься. Графики журналиста и директора отдела магической безопасности с разных концов земли разительно отличались. Это создавало проблемы.

Если бы Лита не влюбилась, вопрос бы не стоял. Но она с первого раза глубоко в душе знала, что жизнь столкнула ее с человеком, за которого стоит держаться. А вот стоит ли ради него держать себя саму?

Лита не находила себе места, пока не решилась прийти к тому человеку, кто единственный мог дать ей правильный совет.

“Поговори с ним”, - сразу сказал Ньют.

“А что, если…”

“Значит, так будет лучше для обоих. Честное слово, Лита”.

Она знала, что стоило попросить - Ньют бы подробно объяснил. Ньют знал, что ей хватит уже сказанного.

На следующей встрече Лита, удовлетворив первый голод, подкатилась к Грейвзу под бок, устроила голову на плече, чтобы не надо было смотреть в лицо, и произнесла заготовленное:

\- Я должна тебе кое в чем признаться.

\- Ты собираешься кого-то убить? - лениво отреагировал Грейвз.

\- Что?! - Лита даже села и с негодованием уставилась в насмешливые серые глаза.

\- Не представляю, отчего еще такой нервный тон, - пояснил он.

Лита в отместку попыталась задушить его подушкой, что закономерно вылилось в короткую борьбу и бесславное, но очень приятное поражение. Лишь полчаса спустя, вернув себе дар речи, она продолжила:

\- Я хотела обсудить наши отношения. Мы очень редко видимся, Персиваль. Тебе разве хватает наших встреч сейчас?

\- Хватает.

Он чуть приподнял бровь, приглашая высказываться дальше. Лита сидела, опираясь спиной на мягкое изголовье кровати, а Грейвз лежал рядом и смотрел на нее снизу вверх, заложив руки за голову. И все равно Лита чувствовала себя так, словно за ним было преимущество. Как сказать то, что она собиралась, после его исчерпывающего, в общем-то, ответа?

\- Ты хочешь видеться чаще? - нарушил тишину Грейвз, не дождавшись продолжения.

\- Это не решит проблему, - горько улыбнулась Лита и заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь. А потом собрала всю волю и заговорила: - Тебе хватает того, что у нас есть, а мне - нет. И дело не в тебе. Секс нужен мне чаще, чем большинству людей. Мне иногда кажется, что я… я такая одна. Я пробовала жить с разными мужчинами, понимаешь? Результат не меняется. Это ужасно, Персиваль, но мне никогда не будет хватать кого-то одного. Даже тебя.

\- У нас разные темпераменты. - Он пожал плечами. - Случается. Это не повод расставаться, если ты, конечно, не хочешь сама. Я, кажется, никогда не требовал от тебя безусловной верности.

\- То есть все это время я могла спать с другими, и тебе было бы все равно? - изумилась Лита.

\- Пока ты возвращаешься ко мне, другие меня не волнуют, - хмыкнул Грейвз и демонстративно потянулся, зная, что выглядит большим хищным зверем в тени своего логова. Привлекательным - у Литы свело низ живота, когда она окинула взглядом напрягшиеся плечи и руки.

\- Это что, признание в любви? - фыркнула Лита, боясь поверить собственным ушам.

А Грейвз выгнул бровь и с расстановкой сказал:

\- Расценивай как считаешь нужным.

По совести, стоило сказать “Нам лучше расстаться”. Или “Это слишком сложно”. Или хотя бы спросить “Ты уверен?”. Ничего этого Лита не сделала.

Жадность оказалась сильнее.

\- Я буду к тебе возвращаться, - сказала она первому человеку, кто принял ее со всеми ее слабостями.

А он улыбнулся - потому что правильно расценил этот ответ.


End file.
